Cytomegalovirus (CMV) is a genus of virus that belongs to the viral family known as Herpesviridae or herpesviruses. The species that infects humans is commonly known as HCMV or human herpesvirus-5 (HHV-5). Within Herpesviridae, HCMV belongs to the Betaherpesvirinae subfamily, which also includes cytomegaloviruses from other mammals.
Although they may be found throughout the body, HCMV infections are frequently associated with the salivary glands. HCMV infects between 50% and 80% of adults in the United States (40% worldwide), as indicated by the presence of antibodies in much of the general population. HCMV infection is typically unnoticed in healthy people, but can be life-threatening for the immunocompromised, such as HIV-infected persons, organ transplant recipients, or new born infants (Mocarski, Shenk and Pass 2006). HCMV is the virus most frequently transmitted to a developing fetus. After infection, HCMV has an ability to remain latent within the body for the lifetime of the host, with occasional reactivations from latency.
HCMV seems to have a large impact on immune parameters in later life and may contribute to increased morbidity and eventual mortality (Simanek, et al. (2011)).
To date, the genomes of over 20 different HCMV strains have been sequenced, including those of both laboratory strains and clinical isolates. For example, the following strains of HCMV have been sequenced: Towne (GI:239909366), AD169 (GI:219879600), Toledo (GI:290564358) and Merlin (GI:155573956). HCMV strains AD169, Towne and Merlin can be obtained from the American Type Culture Collection (ATCC VR538, ATCC VR977 and ATCC VR1590, respectively).
HCMV contains an unknown number of membrane protein complexes. Of the approximately 30 known glycoproteins in the viral envelope, gH and gL have emerged as particularly interesting due to their presence in several different complexes: dimeric gH/gL, trimeric gH/gL/gO (also known as the gCIII complex) and the pentameric gH/gL/pUL128/pUL130/pUL131A (the latter protein is also referred to as pUL131). HCMV is thought to use the pentameric complexes to enter epithelial and endothelial cells by endocytosis and low-pH-dependent fusion but it is thought to enter fibroblasts by direct fusion at the plasma membrane in a process involving gH/gL or possibly gH/gL/gO. The gH/gL and/or gH/gL/gO complex(es) is/are sufficient for fibroblast infection, whereas the pentameric complex is required to infect endothelial and epithelial cells (Ryckman, Rainish, et al. 2008).
Genini et al. (2011) discloses a serum antibody response to the pentameric complex of HCMV in primary and reactivated HCMV infections. The response was determined by both indirect immunofluorescence (IFA) and ELISA, using fixed or lysed epithelial (ARPE-19) cells infected with one or more adenoviral vectors, each carrying one HCMV gene and, in parallel, with a control adenovirus vector. The specificity of results was determined by the reactivity of human neutralizing monoclonal antibodies recognizing two, three, or four proteins of the complex. In 14 cases of primary infection, an IgG antibody seroconversion to the UL128-131 gene products was consistently detected within 2-4 weeks after onset of infection, while antibodies persisted for at least 12 months. The IgG antibody response to UL128-131 gene products was generally superior to the response to gH and appeared to follow the neutralizing antibody response (as determined in epithelial cells). In reactivated infections, the antibody response showed a trend reminiscent of a booster response. IgG antibodies were detected in HCMV-seropositive healthy adult controls, but not in HCMV-seronegative individuals.
Kinzler et al. (2002) co-expressed gH, gL, and gO in insect cells using a recombinant baculovirus, but were unable to produce the gH/gL/gO tripartite complex. Instead, only gH/gL heterodimers, gH/gL heteromultimers, and gO homomultimers were detected. In contrast, co-expression of gH, gL, and gO in mammalian cells produced high molecular weight complexes that closely resemble gH/gL/gO complexes formed in HCMV infected cells. Cell surface immunofluorescence showed that these complexes are expressed and displayed on the surface of transfected cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,704,510 discloses that pUL131A is required for epithelial cell tropism. U.S. Pat. No. 7,704,510 also discloses that pUL128 and pUL130 form a complex with gH/gL, which is incorporated into virions. This complex is required to infect endothelial and epithelial cells but not fibroblasts. Anti-CD46 antibodies were found to inhibit HCMV infection of epithelial cells. However, U.S. Pat. No. 7,704,510 does not disclose isolation of HCMV complexes.
To date, researchers have been unable to purify complexes comprising HCMV gH, gL and at least one more HCMV glycoprotein, such as the trimeric gH/gL/gO complex or the pentameric gH/gL/pUL128/pUL130/pUL131A complex. Such purified complexes would be useful as antigens for diagnostic application and as immunogens for vaccines against HCMV.